


The Warmth of a Blanket

by planetundersiege



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afternoon, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cold, Cuddling, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Oneshot, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Voltron, Warm, blanket, domestic life, prompt, shance, sharing a blanket, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shance fluff week 2018: Day 5: Warm/Cold.Shiro and Lance fight over a blanket.





	The Warmth of a Blanket

“Lance, you’re stealing all of the blanket”, Shiro said, annoyance in his voice as he sat on the couch beside his lover, who just had stolen the blanket for himself, the blanket they were meant to share while watching this movie and cuddle. “C’mon, it’s freezing”.

“Freezing? Are you kidding me? You’re wearing a knitted sweater, you don’t need a blanket, it’s way too hot for that”.

“Well if it’s too hot for a blanket, then why won’t you give it to me instead? Since you won’t need it?”.

“Hey, I said you don’t need the blanket. I’m freezing, but that’s because I don’t have a warm knitted sweater on, so I need it to keep warm, while you already should be warm”.

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why can’t we both be warm?”.

“Well, do you really think that’ll work? We all know humans design blankets to be so small, these kind of things always happen, I need my blanket or I’ll freeze to death”.

“Lance, we’re inside, by the fireplace. I seriously doubt you will freeze to death”.

“You never know, everything is possible, and you’re only six”.

“Lance, even an actual six year old knows you won’t freeze to death like this. It’ll be some discomfort at best, so now hand over my part of the blanket”.

“Never, it’s mine. You’ll just steal it from me”.

“C’mon Lance. What if we cuddle, then the blanket will fit us both and we’ll be warm. Deal?”, Shiro asked, looking at the soft blanket. He really was tired and needed to relax, and cuddling with Lance wouldn’t be half bad, it would actually be amazing. If he managed to get Lance to share the blanket that is. This is why they had separate blankets in their bed.

But Lance just nodded, handed the blanket to Shiro and moved closer, putting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“This better work, if we freeze to death it’ll be your fault”.

Laugh.

“I’m still pretty sure we’ll be warm, but sure”.


End file.
